clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary the Gadget Guy
]] Gary the Gadget Guy (more formally known as Secret Agent G), is Club Penguin's only inventor and scientist and also the owner of the Sport Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special twisted spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, Cheese pizza, and a combination of icing, sugar, hot sauce, jelly beans, and Fish Pizza. He is almost always seen drinking coffee. It is rumored that fine-tuning the coffee machine to play music while it brewed was one of his first projects. Gary's Inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the island for normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, 2000 or 3000 (Mainly 3000). 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the P.S.A.. His role is somewhat close of what is Q's from the James Bond series. He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Autograph During the 2008 Halloween Party, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Club Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! Gallery of Gary the Gadget Guy Image:Gary.PNG|Agent G Image:Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G Image:Happy Gary.PNG|Gary standing on the Beach. Image:Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. Image:Gary_desk_stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. Image:Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Image:Gary desk.PNG|Gary at the desk in the Sports Shop. Image:Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. Image:Agent G.png|Agent G studying mysterious tremors under the island. Image:Gary_penguin_play.png|Gary waddling around at the Penguin Play Awards. Image:IsawG.png|Gary at the Penguin Play Awards Trivia *Gary the Gadget Guy's abbreviated name "G" may have been named after the character Q from the James Bond series, who is the covert operations (Gadgets) assistant for Bond. *Gary keeps an impressive collection of pins on the second floor of the Sport Shop. He is only missing the soccerball pin and all the pins after the tulip. *Gary usually ends his inventions with 3000 or 1000. *Gary became a virtual character like Rockhopper, the Club Penguin Band, and Cadence on October 31, 2008. He only appeared in the Secret Lab during the Halloween party and during the penguin play awards If you found him, you could get a background from him. *Gary is the only penguin with light (non-bushy) eyebrows, and one of the four penguins who have eyebrows.(The other 3 are Scrooge, Sensei and Rockhopper.) *Gary is a recurring character in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force video game. *Gary has 6 lab coats. 1 that he wears, 1 in the Gadget Room, 3 on a coat hanger in his room and 1 on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary's penguin Color is Old Blue. *Gary's most recent appearence was at the Penguin Play Awards where he was seen giving out autographed backgrounds along with Aunt Arctic, Cadence and the Club Penguin Band. *Gary usually used the number 3000 for his inventions; he is believed to be the one who chose the passwords to the Command Room because the password is 3000. *Gary is a Level 5 Member. *He was the third character seen in public after Rockhopper and the Club Penguin Band. *With the right combination of clothes, you can look like Gary. * No one knows who controls him, but it might possibly be Billybob. *The Gary background changed because most people couldn't see Gary because his head was in the pin position. Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Elite Agents